By Your Side
by Vannita22
Summary: Inspired by the latest seven deadly sins chapter. Ban apologizes to Meliodas for lashing out at him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Meliodas asks everyone to leave after he tells them his and Elizabeth's story. He wants to be there when she wakes up. Ban is the only one that stayed in the room with them. He felt so guilty for accusing Meliodas earlier for not knowing how it feels to lose the one you love all over again. He lost Elaine once and here he is devastated and frustrated because he's going to lose her again. But Meliodas has been through this so many times.

 _I'm such an idiot_ , Ban thinks.

"Captain... I'm sorry. I-I didn't know," Ban says softly.

Meliodas shuts his eyes tightly, trying to hold his tears in and says, "I didn't want anyone to know."

"I'm sorry I got angry for thinking you didn't know how I felt. When you go through this pain of losing Elizabeth all the time. I'm such a selfish prick," Ban says angry at himself.

Meliodas stands up and walks towards Ban and says, "Ban, it's okay. You're hurting. I don't blame you for lashing out at me. You didn't know and that's my fault. "

"I'm scared," Ban whispers.

Meliodas puts his hand on Ban's arm and says, "I know."

 _He really does, doesn't he?_ Ban thinks.

"I don't know how you do it," Ban says and Meliodas raises an eyebrow, curious. "You're so strong. I wouldn't be able to handle watching Elaine die in front of me so many times. God. Just thinking about it, destroys me."

Meliodas nods and looks down.

"I think the only thing that kept me sane was the fact that I knew I was going to see Elizabeth again. Even though I also knew I was going to lose her again."

Ban nods in understanding.

"That's the thing, Elaine can't be reincarnated. Once she dies, that's it," Ban says looking down.

"I know and trust me when I say this. We will find a way to bring her back. I promise you. I don't want anyone to go through what I go through."

Ban nods at him.

"Now go and see your girl and spend as much time as you can with her. Hold her, kiss her and tell her that you love her," Meliodas continues and pats Ban on his back.

Ban smirks, "Thank you, captain."

Ban heads towards the door but then stops and turns to face Meliodas again, who returned to Elizabeth's side.

"We will get rid of this curse, captain. I promise you that." Ban leaves the room, closing the door on his way out, leaving Meliodas with a small smile on his face.

Ban opens Elaine's door and closes the door softly once he is inside. He leans against the door and looks at her laying down on the bed with her eyes closed. He knows she's awake so he says, "Hey, beautiful."

Elaine slowly opens her eyes and sees Ban smiling softly at her.

"Come here," Elaine rasps out, holding out her hand.

Ban hurriedly rushes to her side and holds her hand, giving a kiss to it.

Elaine smiles softly at him and Ban caresses her face.

"How are you feeling?" Ban asks.

"I'm okay," Elaine says. Ban looks at her with one eyebrow raised, making Elaine giggle.

"Ban, I'm okay." Ban lets out a breath of relief and Elaine notices that Ban changed out of his armor.

"Ban... don't you have to leave?"

Ban shakes his head and crouches to his knees, giving another kiss on Elaine's palm.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ban says.

"Ban..."

"Elaine, don't."

Elaine looks away, hiding the tear that fell from her eye. Ban looks at her confused and gently turns her head, facing him. Ban eyes widen when he sees that she is crying.

"What's wrong?" Ban asks worried.

Elaine closes her eyes, "I don't want you to watch me die again," she says in a small voice. Ban gasps.

"You knew, you were going to be gone by the time I came back, didn't you."

Elaine nods.

"Damn it, Elaine. Why?" Ban shuts his eyes.

"Because I don't want you to go through that pain again."

Ban shakes his head, "And you think that me coming back and seeing you dead, makes it better?" Ban says exasperated.

Elaine looks down as more tears fall down on her face. "I thought it would make it easier."

Ban glares at her, "The fact that you're dying, doesn't make anything easier."

Ban closes his eyes and breathes in and out, trying to control his anger. He opens his eyes again and they soften at the sight of Elaine. Ban sighs and he wipes her tears away.

"I'm staying. I can't leave you like this. I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I left. I would regret for not spending the rest of the days you have left and that's what I'm going to do." Ban gets up and he goes to the other side of the bed, lays down and pulls Elaine to his side. "I'm going to stay right here by your side, until you have to go," Ban chokes out.

Elaine holds Ban's face between her small hands and wipes the tear that fell.

"I love you," Elaine says.

Ban rests his forehead against hers and says, "I love you. I love you so much." Ban gently holds Elaine's face and kisses her passionately.

They break the kiss and pulls Elaine into a hug, "I promise you, I will bring you back."

Elaine nods and tightens the hug.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story. Also for those who enjoy my stories/writing, I have a published book on amazon called Friendship, Love, And Disaster. If anyone is interested go and check it out. If you do, let me know:).


End file.
